tommy the drag megastar
by stacequote
Summary: tommy as one of the drag superstar
1. Chapter 1

Another Tired night for Tommy the drag megastar he is in his room watching all that flower bouquets that he got for his amazingly hot work . while removing his make up he sees himself in the mirror and feels that something inside him is missing he couldn't figure it out what it is he went towards his bed it was empty it was just him he pulled over his blanket took some sleeping pills and went to sleep . its 7:00 am in the morning his alarm woke him up he was pissed off by it so he just threw it and layed on the bed and after few minutes his phone started ringing first he just ignored it but after 2 or 3 continous calls he finally picked up his phone it was his manager lizzy she said hey , why were u not picking up the phjone he said I'm sleeping duh and she said, well I have a good news for you he said, WHAt spill it up fast she said there is a rich man who came to the town and he literally hit ur show last night and was impressed by you he wants to see you tonight I don't know how he really looks but he is pretty worth it for you and your career tommy said ok then I'll hit him but where she said at the grande hotel room no 167 tommy said ok then bye he put down his phone and managed himself to get out from the bed and went straight to his kitchen to make some coffee for himself as he was alone in his house he always moved around naked after drinking coffee sitting on couch and went to take a shower and dressed himself into a beautiful and sultry mini gown with low make up, some accessories ,flat bellies and of course his sunglasses . he went towards his car which was parked in his porch a black polished mustang was standing there for him so that he can hit some lingerie shops to buy something that he can wear infront of that rich guy who he don't know so he jumped inside his car and started his engine and hit the road he was on his way to one of the most expensive lingerie shop ' victoria's secret ' he parked his car and in a quick second he was gathered with fans papparazis and he quickly raan inside the shop and the shop workers avoided them to enter the shop so that tommy can shop peacefully tommy took a deep breath and there he saw the shop's owner and she was asking him what he wants to see he replied he wants to see some corsets and thongs which are new in fashion and of course stylish and in which he can look beautiful so the shop owner started to show some of the most high profile lingeries and tommy was like nope its shit show me something new no not this its too much lace no it doen't have lace show me more he was full with attitude that time and he heard a voice from behind " that looks beautiful " pointing out a simple black and pink corset with lil details of swarozki crystals and tommy looked back he saw a man bigger than him he held his head high so that he can look at the man and replied what r u huh and who the hell r u to suggest what looks better on me do u even know whats fashion just mind ur own business and that man replied ok I was just suggesting and he left and tommy chose a black leather corset and paid for it and left the shop and jumped on his car and went back to his home so that he can have some rest before the big night . and at the evening he started getting ready he wore his new black leather corset and wore a sexy black satin gown over it and black pumps and put on some eyeliner and a lil make up and his signature red lipstick and he went to venue where he will be meeting that rich guy when he reached the venue he was asked to wait in a luxurious suite he waited there as he was asked too he sat on the couch and was pretty amazed to see that suite it has pretty amazing interiors . and then he heard a voice it was the footsteps so he stood up and walked towards the door and he saw a man entering the room and it was the same man whom he met at the lingerie shop his jaw dropped .


	2. Chapter 2

And the man said to tommy "hey, I'm adam , adam lambert tommy was still in shock and adam asked him ' uh are u okay ' tommy quickly replied ' yeah I'm ' so what ya want 'and he quickly removed satin gown so that adam can see his black leather corset and he jumped over adam and adam caught him and tommy slowly put her hand over adam's neck and was moving his fingers on adam's face and asked "how do you like it baby pretty vanilla or a wild one " adam was shocked by tommy's behavior this was not the person whom he met at the shop he was different he thought this must be because he was rich and tommy was interested in his money not him so adam didn't said anything and he just let tommy go and said " you may leave now " underneath he was sad he thought maybe he could be the one for him but now he stopped thinking of it tommy said " but What why , didn't u like me " adam replied " just leave RIGHT NOW ! " tommy picked up his satin gown and wore it he looked back and he just saw adam laying down on his couch tommy left the room and went to pick up his car and went back home when reached his house he went straight in his room removed all his clothes and went to bathroom to remove his make up and to take a shower while taking his shower he was confused he knew he was alone but this thing in his mind he couldn't figure it out he sat down on the floor water running over his head and his tears felling from his eyes he couldn't figure it out why he was crying he wiped his tears and took a towel to dry himself and went straight to sleep he couldn't sleep again he was just so confused he didn't even knew whats happening to him he thought he should say sorry to adam that what he thought and took some sleeping pills and went back to sleep next day he wore a pair of jeans and a simple black top and went to meet adam and apologize to him he went to his hotel and when he was entering the hotel he accidently bumped into adam and he collapsed on the floor and adam picked him up and said " I'm sorry , are u ok it was my mistake "

tommy didn't reply and adam was walkin further and tommy said " Wait " and adam stopped and looked back tommy said further " I wanna tell you something "

adam said " right now "

tommy said " yes , I wanna apologize you "

adam said " for what "

tommy said " I don't know I jus.."

adam interrupted " I just what I understand you just want my money right so you just fuck off "

tommy said " wait WHAt "

adam said " yeah you heard it right u want my money "

tommy said " you just shut up what do u think about urself I don't want your money I just apologised because I felt sad when I saw u like that it was just I was not feeling good about that "

adam said " like I'm gonna believe that "

tommy said " leave it that's right rich peoples are full of egos "

adam said " I'm not like that "

tommy said " so am I, you can't judge me in one day "

adam said " yeah you are right "

tommy said " maybe we can start all over it again "

adam said " ok , but impress me "

tommy said " impress you ? "

adam said " impress me yeah impress me and show me that you really mean it "

tommy said " ok so how can I impress "

adam said " find out "

tommy said " ok so when will be meeting again "

adam said " anytime but right now I have an important meeting so see ya later "

tommy said " ok see ya later "

adam left in his mercedes so did tommy he went to have some coffee at the café and while he was drinking his coffee he was thinking is it really worth it for me for impressing him or should I just move on and all he heard was a voice from his heart saying yeah you should do it so he made up his mind that he will do it . but then there was an another question in his mind but how then something that clicked his mind was that corset that adam suggested so he just left his coffee and quickly ran towards his car started off the engine and went straight to the shop and asked the owner " do … do u still have that simple black and pink corset with lil details of swarozki crystals ?" he was breathing hardly

but the owner replied to him " oh I'm sorry for the inconvenience but that corset is just sold out few minutes ago "

tommy said " WHAT wait who took it "

owner said " I'm sorry but I can't give you the details of our customers "

tommy pulled out his purse took out a 1000$ note and gave it to her and said " but now you can "

the owner replied " well " she took out a register and replied " its with Masha paddleton "

tommy said " wait what u mean the masha paddleton "

the owner said " yes"

tommy asked " are you sure "

the owner said " I'm 100 % sure "

tommy said " ok thanks "

owner said " you're welcome "

tommy left the shop and thought what the hell now what should I do now I'm never gonna ask that from masha that sucking bitch masha was one of the biggest enemy of tommy tommy has no other plans rather than asking masha to give that dress to him so he went straight to masha's house he knocked the door and after a while a maid opens and he enters the house and he was standing in the hallway and there he saw masha walking down the stairs

masha said " well well well see who's here tommy the fucking bitch "

tommy said " well stop it masha "

masha replied " stop what tommy "

tommy said " just stop it "

masha said " so mr tommy the bitch why are you here "

tommy replied " I wanted to ask you "

masha interrupted " asking me what "

tommy said " that corset that you buyed few minutes ago from victoria's secret I want it "

masha said " oh that one its beautiful why should I give it to you "

tommy said " I want it ok I'll give you anything you want just for it "

masha said " well we can't see tommy giving everything for one corset huh well I'm not gonna lose that chance "

tommy said taking a deep breath " ok what you want "

masha said " you have to wash my car each of them without anyone's help it'll be just you "

tommy said " wait what no I'm not doing it "

masha said " think about it or else I'm not giving it "

tommy controlling his anger replied " yes I'll "

masha said " ok come with me "

tommy went with her to the garage and there he saw 5 cars covered with mud and he was like ewwwww my nails gonna be destroyed but then he thought of impressing adam so he took a deep breath and took the cloth and started cleaning the cars


	3. Chapter 3

After cleaning all the cars he finally got what he wanted from masha the corset and he was happy and was tired tooo so he went home took a shower and wore the corset and pulled over again a cute gown and went to meet adam in his hotel room on his way he thought of buying some expensive wine so that he can gift it to adam and adam gets impressed by him so he reached adam's hotel and went straight to his suite and waited for him there and after a while he heard the same footsteps this time he was nervous as well as happy adam walked through the door and for tommy it was like everything around was dead for him his eyes were locked over adam and adam saw tommy standing there in a beautiful gown this time he felt lucky to have him back there were butterflies in his stomach his mind was jumping his heart was beating fast but he didn't let tommy see that

adam said " so you are here "

Tommy replied " I guess I'm "

Adam said " ok well so I'll order something for dinner so are you ok with it "

Tommy replied " ya sure it will be great "

Adam ordered chicken involtini with smoked mozerrella and some lasagna and florentine tarts for dessert tommy didn't know it would be but he was eager to taste them all and suddenly he remembered about the wine bottle and yeah he forgot to give it to adam so he asked "ummmmm mr adam " adam ended the call and looked back and said " yes what is there something that you want to order "

tommy said " no I just wanna give this to you " he gave that bottle of wine to adam

adam replied " oh a bottle of wine thanks , uh you know what you can call me adam "

tommy said " yeah adam and you can call me tommy "

they sat together at the dining table and they were first served with chicken involtini and they started eating and adam said " I have drinked a lot of different types of wines so today lets try yours today if you don't mind "

tommy said " yeah sure why not its yours do whatever you feel like "

adam said "ok " then he poured wine in his glass as well as tommy's after a sip

tommy said " so you like it "

adam said "yeah "

tommy said " okay so "

adam said " so "

tommy said " this dish is great "

adam said " thanks "

after they finished dinner they both sat in the couch with their stomach full

tommy said " so you wanna have "

adam said " what" he knew what tommy is asking from him but he wanted to hear that from tommmy

tommy said " seriously what are you " tommy undressed himself so that adam can see that corset he wore the one that adam liked

adam said " oh that corset but I guess u said u didn't liked it " adam was teasing him

tommy said " huh I thought you will be impressed" he got angry so he sat on the couch beside adam with an angry yet a cute puppy face

adam was laughing inside watching him but yet he looked beautifull like that but he couldn't see him sad and angry like that so he went closer to tommy and said " hey "

tommy looked at him with the puppy fac e

adam said " I know what you did to have that corset I saw at masha's house cleaning her cars "

tommy said " but how "

adam said " I was having a meeting with masha's huusband and I saw you there and masha said that you were enemies and you were cleaning her cars so that you can take this corset from her "

tommy said in a low voice " really but I guess it was not worth it to impress you "

adam said while moving tommy's hair behind his ears " you can do anything to impress me "

tommy looked at adam's eyes and replied " ask me anything I'll do it "

adam said " WOW no one did that for me "

tommy said " I never felt like this before , your eyes they are beautiful "

adam said " see you already impressed me "

tommy asked with a smile " really "

adam said putting his hand in the side of tommy's face and tommy leaning over his hand and holding it " yes baby " adam pulled tommy closer and there lips were close and they kissed

tommy said " its beautiful " tears were in his eyes and tommy felt that he got his missing part it was adam and the feeling he had for him he started loving him adam felt the same about him he was the one for adam who can fill his empty life with beautiful colours

adam asked " what happened "

tommy replied " I guess I found my missing part "

adam said " so did I thanks tommy "

tommy said " no thank you "

adam said " I love you "

tommy felt it it was like he meant every single word of it and he replied softlt putting his head over adam's and looking in adam's eyes " so do I"

adam had a big smile in his face and he took tommy in his hands and took big circles and saying it loudly " this is the bestest thing I ever had "

tommy holding adam tightly so that he doesn't fall and he looked at adam and so him how happy he was he was overwhelmed with it adam stopped and still holding tommy he pulled tommy even closer and looked at tommy's eyes and said " I promise I'll never leave you baby I'll never bring tears in your eyes I'll never stop loving you I know they are just words but words are the only thing I have to express how much I love you maybe its your smile that's everlasting " tommy had tears in his eyes after hearing that adam said " hey baby what happened why r u crying "

tommy said " thank you thank you so much I don't know what to say you mean so much to me right now I love you I promise I'll never leave you never ever I love you " he wrapped himself in adam's arms and wiped his tears over adam's suit and tommy said " I'm sorry " adam said " hey its okay baby "

then they kissed again but this kiss was so intense that it didn't end up for a while after that kiss adam held up tommy high and tommy wrapped his legs around adam's waistline and they went towards adam's bed adam laid tommy on the bed and he was on top of him kissing tommy in his neck leaving hickey's over tommmy's neck and tommy loosening adam's tie unbuttoning him he continued unless he saw adam's bare skin and when he saw it it was hot for him adam loosened the laces so that he can remove the corset off tommy and watch him bare skin tommy's hand under his pants teasing that banana insidee and whispering to adam " take it off try me on the hottest dress you have ever wore " adam said " yeah " he quickly removed his pants and boxers as fast as he can and again jumped over tommy he removed his corset it was easy cuz he didn't wore any thongs he saw that apples on tommy and took a bite of it and he heard tommy groan and he had a wicked smile in his face and tommy replied "it felt good " he went over the top of tommy and said " is it baby " tommy started purring over adam's bare chest and replied ' yes baby ' he turned his back and adam's dick found its way inside tommy as he inserted his dick inside tommy's ass hole it was tight but it was hot too he holded tommy tightly and went inside him and he felt tommy and tommy felt adam inside him and felt that pain but that was a painfull pleasure he replied to adam " such a beautiful relief you inside of me " adam started thrusting tommy in a slow pace and tommy asked adam to do it harder and adam did what he was asked by tommy this was the first time tommy felt to be himself he felt the love the pain coming from adam he wished it never ended he wanted this to last forever so did adam . now it was tommy turn to feel adam he quickly jumped over adam and sat down on adam's back and asked "are you ready baby " adam replied " yes baby " tommy inserted his lil dick inside his asshole and it was awesome now he saw adam groaning and he laughed " muahahahahahahaha did u like it baby don't u thing I'm satan's angel " adam replied " yes baby you are satan's pretty kitty " tommy smiled and said " baby ur ass is so tight I love it " he started thrusting adam so hardly he totally loved it . after that tommy collapsed on the bed and adam asked " what happened baby " tommy said " it felt good but I'm tired now " adam asked would you mind if I give you some refreshment baby " tommy said " why not baby " adam licked tommy's dick and let his dick go inside his mouth he sucked it and he heard tommy saying " its feeling good baby " adam replied " it tastes like Kiba = Kirschbanane" tommy said " what" adam replied " I meant banana and cherry milkshake " tommy said " oh ok baby continue it " adam continued and tommy started groaning harder and harder and people crossing over adam's room heard weird noises and thought what was happening but for them the night was all about each other


	4. Chapter 4

As the morning sunlight shine brightly in tommy's face ,Tommy woke up and he saw adam laying beside him . He realised that trhis was the first time he slept without taking pills . He loved this new change in him . He then tried to wake adam up but he was too lazy to even open his eyes, He infact was murmuring that " let me sleep baby " tommy replied softly, " come on baby its morning " . Tommy suddenly noticed the time it was 10:00 am he had an appointment with Mr Darris for his performance at club 69 . It was his dream place to perform as it is one of the bestest Gay Club in the world next to straight clubs like Carolina Herrera , And he didn't wanted to loose this oportunity . So he quickly got up from the bed went to the washroom and brushed his teeth with adam's brush , he tried wake up adam but he didn't so he just whispered in his ears that ' I'm leaving baby' after hearing that adam quickly woke up in a shock and asked "why" .

Tommy replied, " cuz I have an appointment with Mr Darris for the performance at club 69".

Adam said " but we are together right so why do you still need to work . if you want I'll buy that club for you" .

Tommy said, " No I Don't need your money and stuffs . I better love to work".

Adam said " ok as you wish , atleast give me your phone no"

They exchanged there numbers and tommy went towards the door

Adam said, " hey , maybe we can have lunch together"

Tommy said, " good , I'll be ther call me"

Tommy gives a smirk to adam and leaves,and adam felt chills in his body . he just sat down on his for some more time , And then he woke up and got ready for the lunch .before leaving for the Hotel adam called tommy and asked him to come at the restaurent night at the stars for lunch .

Adam reached the restaurent and booked a table for two and waited for tommy after few minutes tommy reached there and sat opposite to adam.

Tommy said , " Phewww I'm sorry I'm late baby"

Adam replied with a smile , " its ok baby , so what you wanna have"

Tommy said, " Anything you order will sound good to me "

Adam said , " ok then I'll order some pancakes with maple syrup and two coffee latte"

Tommy said , " sounds yummy"

Adam said , " so how was the meeting"

Tommy replied, " yeah the meeting it was good you wanna know what I got the deal I'm gonna perform there tonight so excited can't believe it it's a dream come true "

Tommy had tears in his eyes

Adam said , " hey baby I'm happy for you it's a good news I definitely wanna watch my kitty groovin"

Tommy said , " awww baby that's so sweet I love you"

Adam said, " so do I"

They kissed each other after finishing there lunch

Tommy said, " my tummy is full"

Adam said, " mine too"

Tommy asked "what are you gonna do right now"

Adam said, " I'm gonna look at my kitty while he is shopping"

Tommy in a shock , " how didya know that I would ask you to come with me for shopping"

Adam said, " it was just a guess, ok lets go"

Tommy said with a smile " ok lets go"

Tommy pulled adam and became his arm candy and holding him tightly and pulled him closer to him while strolling down the streets of New York .

After seeing a lot of shops he didn't liked a single dress . suddenly, he came across a small shop he saw beautiful silve sequenced mini skirt and a sequenced bra .he loved it so he quickly went inside to buy it. adam said he will pay for it so did dominant adam . After shopping they went to tommy's house .

Tommy opens the door of his house and welcomesadam

Tommy said , " Hah I really missed my house"

Adam replies, " nice house"

Tommy said, " thanks come I'll show you my room"

Tommy holded adam's hand and dragged him to his room and adam went behind him .

Tommy opens the door.

Tommy said, " this is my room. Isn't it amazing"

Adam said, " Yes it is my love"

Tommy pulled adam closer and pretended to give him a kiss but he refused too. He was teasing adam .he pushed adam towards the bed and adam fell on the bed .

Tommy said, " wait here"

Adam nodded his head .he didn't knew what tommy is upto but he knew that whatever tommy is upto its gonna be wild .

Tommy went quickly to his bathroom and put on the dress that he just brought and went outside to show adam he standed in the middle of the room took a twirl.

Tommy said, " what do you think about this?"

It was a diehard moment for adam.

Adam said, "Do you wanna kill me right now ?"

Tommy said, " no baby why are you saying that ?"

Adam replied, "cuz you're the one who I can die for ? so HOT!"

Tommy said, " awwwwwww that's so sweet, I love you baby you're the best thing that ever happened to me ."

Adam went closer to tommy and gave him a kiss that kiss went wild .

Now it was time for tommy's performance at club 69 . tommy was dressed up and with makeup he pulled over a trench coat over his costume to hide it before the performance . adam tried to go a bit casual he pulled over tight black jeans and a white shirt with a black blazer .

They went together to the venue tommy was very excited so was adam to see him perform. They reached the venue and tommy went backstage leaving adam in the front table so that he can get a great view of Tommy's performance .

So the show started with the owner giving a small speech before tommy's performance adam felt the speech was BLAH! BLAH!BLAH!BlaH! and when he said " now welcome Mr tommy" adam got alerted .

The lights went off and there was one sparkling light that focused the pole in the stage . the curtain went off and people can see tommy's bare back in that beautiful dress. And the music started it was christina Aguileria's genie in the bottle tommy moved his hips a lil and the crowd went mad and adam still there in shock. Now tommy moved forward showing his sexy legs his belly grooving in the music , adam was taking long breaths he was sweating and tommy gave a lil smirk and everyone started fainting . Suddenly adam felt something inside him and now tommy grabbed the pole now adam felt his pants getting tighter and as tommy was taking a swirl on the pole it went even tighter adam couldn't stop he wanted tommy so badly . he can't even touch is growing cock o release . He wanted a release. Now tommy came closer to adam and touched his face giving a devil smirk and went back to stage . this was hell for adam now he saw tommy want him more . so he went behind tommy on the stage and pushed tommy down he holded his hand tightly sat on him tommy tried to get it loosen but adam hold it really tight . He looked in his eyes and whispered , " you know baby you make me fall for you I can't stop it I just can't" he started kissing tommy and he felt tommy responding the kiss was getting deeper they didn't broke the kiss it was deeper and getting even deeper making the crowd and club staffs going crazy in a good way . all the crowd witnessed the scene and were dissapointed that they will never get to make love with tommy . Hey , Come on now tommy's adam's girl or should I say pretty kitty slowly people moved out from the club letting those two lovebirds continue making there love. When the club was empty adam and tommy were still on stage kissing each other . atlast they broke the kiss and tommy said, " that was the bestest thing . I want you more I want to feel ur hot skin"

Adam replied , " so do I are you ready"

Tommy said, " fuck yes"

Adam striped himself and tommy leaving each other naked leaving hickeys everywhere and released his cock and spread tommy's legs and inserted it inside tommy's hole making tommy groan . adam said , " it feels good"

Tommy replied, " baby fuck me plz fuck me"

Adam said , " Yeah baby"

Adam thrusted slowly making tommy groan in pleasure everytime he thrusted adam liked to watch it there was a devil smirk in adam's face and he went harder and harder over tommy making tomming groan in pain and pleasure he heard echos of his groan in that empty club . Now adam was tired so he slept next to tommy .

Taking long breaths and saying " that was amazing"

Tommy responded , " yes it was I never felt like that ever"

Adam said, " hey ! * looks in his eyes touching his face and slightly making the hair go behind his ears to get a clear view * you're the best thing I have ever felt"

Tommy smilling " now its ur turn to groan" he sat on adam gave his butt a smack making adam groan he released his cock and made a quick entry inside adam and making him groan now . That night went like that leaving the stage with stains of there love tommy slept on adam's back smiling and naked . The best night ever !


	5. chapter 5

Waking up on the back of adam's naked body , Tommy slowly wakes up and watches adam peacefully sleepiing safe and sound .he notices that they were both naked and stage was full of their love spreaded all over the place . Tommy takes a lick and whispers to himself ' ummmm, still presh' . he tries to wake up adam so that they can head back home .

Tommy whispers to adam ,"hey adam wake up baby its morning"

Adam just moans " let it be I love being like this"

Tommy laughs" hahahahahahaha so u wanna be sleeping naked in the pool of your making love juice in the middle of the stage "

Adam takes a peep over the stage and tommy then himself . while stretching his body he moans and yeah your right .

Then the manager of the club enters the auditorium and looking at the situation he passes them some new clothes and asked them when they will go or they are interested to stay here for along time .

Adam wakes and says to the manager , " we will leave now , ask my driver to ready the car and even get your bill ready I'll pay you and I don't like waiting you remember that"

Tommy noticed that adam is way too bossy but even though he liked him that way he knew he was an amazing person and he was the one who can make him feel safe and sound .

After the manager left them alone adam again collapsed on the floor and asks tommy ," do u wanna make love again for 5 min"

Tommy still laughing ," no come on adam wake up you lazy dick"

Adam replies," WHAT me lazy dick, oh you sexy ass you will be punished by me "

Tommy again laughing at adam's thoughts " hahahahahahahahaha yeah yeah I'm ready to get punished first of all wake up and catch me if you can "

Adam tries to wake up and notices tommy is already running naked and teasing him with his tongue out adam runs behind him with a pace .


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up on the back of adam's naked body , Tommy slowly wakes up and watches adam peacefully sleepiing safe and sound .he notices that they were both naked and stage was full of their love spreaded all over the place . Tommy takes a lick and whispers to himself ' ummmm, still presh' . he tries to wake up adam so that they can head back home .

Tommy whispers to adam ,"hey adam wake up baby its morning"

Adam just moans " let it be I love being like this"

Tommy laughs" hahahahahahaha so u wanna be sleeping naked in the pool of your making love juice in the middle of the stage "

Adam takes a peep over the stage and tommy then himself . while stretching his body he moans and yeah your right .

Then the manager of the club enters the auditorium and looking at the situation he passes them some new clothes and asked them when they will go or they are interested to stay here for along time .

Adam wakes and says to the manager , " we will leave now , ask my driver to ready the car and even get your bill ready I'll pay you and I don't like waiting you remember that"

Tommy noticed that adam is way too bossy but even though he liked him that way he knew he was an amazing person and he was the one who can make him feel safe and sound .

After the manager left them alone adam again collapsed on the floor and asks tommy ," do u wanna make love again for 5 min"

Tommy still laughing ," no come on adam wake up you lazy dick"

Adam replies," WHAT me lazy dick, oh you sexy ass you will be punished by me "

Tommy again laughing at adam's thoughts " hahahahahahahahaha yeah yeah I'm ready to get punished first of all wake up and catch me if you can "

Adam tries to wake up and notices tommy is already running naked and teasing him with his tongue out adam runs behind him with a pace .

so as naked adam was running to catch tommy he was tired as tommy was faster but finally adam catch hold him and they both collapsed on the floor adam kissed tommy and whispers in his ears ' so whose the lazy dick now i promisei'll not leave anything that is not shoved inside you when we get back"

They both dressed themselves and headed towards the counter to pay the bill .after paying the bill which costed adam $ 25,000 for a night. Tommy was a bit angry to know about thatbut adammade himhappy by giving hima warmmorning hug at the both headed towards his car and went straight adam' s hotel ,reaching his suite tommy noticed that adam was wandering here and there . tommy had no idea what would happen next sohe just asked adam about it.

Tommy said," adam! What are you doing? Is there something that your finding "

Adam replied ," yes I'mfinding something!"

Tommy said," what is it? Let me help you too"

Adam replied,"something that I can shove inside you , and I'm thinking where to start "

Tommy shocked,"WHAT!"

Adam said," hey,I promised ya that I'll not leave a single thing that is not shoved inside you"

Tommy replied,"I thought you were joking about it "

Adam said,"no I was not"

Tommy said," yeah its showing "

Tommy walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge and he rests on his hand which he keeps back on the bed and slightly bends . he puts his leg around the other one and starts shaking it .

Tommy said ," lets see what you come up with and how much you make me groan "

Adam replied with a smirk ," trust me you will suffer today I'm a monster"

Tommy said," I'm not afraid but I embrace your devil thoughts which is sexy,romantic , erotic pain with pleasure all in one a devil combo and I love devils"

Adam comes closer to tommy his face is closer to tommy's face tommy can feel adam's breath on his face literally which was makinghim feel obnoxious

Adam whispered ,"so let me get you ready before I start my devilness"

Adam started ripping of tommy 's clothes like a monster and so did tommy . after riping tommy is clothes adam made tommy sleep and put his legs over his shoulder he took his shampoo bottle poured some shampoo over his fingers and lubed tommy's assshole tommy felt the burning sensation as adam was rubbing it inside his bare skin . tommy groaned and adam smiled and said,"it works"after lubing it adam inserted the shampoo bottle inside tommy .tommy was not allowed to see what adam was doing but he can feel something thhat is way too bigger and round and hard . as adam tried to insert it slowly as the first time with it was struggling tommy was feeling the struggle of adam's he was feeling the unresistable pain of it which was going inside tommy couldn't resist but groan adam loved it so now he started with a pace and tommy was groaning harder and harder and now adam started moving it faster and faster it was becoming harder and harder as it was moving faster tommy was groaning on his edge and was almost crying but he was having pleasure so was adam

After ,adam was bored with the shampoo bottle he went towards his whiskey bottle and tommy started to take some breathe ,as he was sweating and breathing hardly due to the painfull he was thinking were adam went .when he saw adam coming he saw adam holding a whiskey bottle. the whiskey bottle was a special edition as it was made of crystal glass with miniature carvings its lid was round like a big ball with carvings .adam again pulled tommy with his leg and puts both of tommy's legs over his shoulders and opened his whiskey bottle and poured all the whiskey over tommy's hole and sucked it and started licking his hole his balls his dick making tommy feel that unconditional orgasms. tommy loved what adam was doing and thought that was what adam's gonna do with his whiskey bottle ,but adam was thinking devilish he took the whiskey bottle's lid and inserted the lid inside tommy, the sudden pain after the vanilla thing that adam did was unconditionally painfull but tommy tried to find his pleasure back the lid worked as an anal plunge for adam he was pretty playfull and started with a faster pace tommy was back groaning.

**Hey guys ! the chapter is still not over it's a biiiiiiiiig one so divided it into 4 dedicated to my twin pervy Pure_Adommy aka cassie and wishing her Eid mubarak .Each chapter will be posted on each day of Eid 4 parts on 4 days of Eid ;D ikr I'm a TEASER!**


	7. Chapter 7

Adam and his anal plunge was creating an intentional love scene for Tommy after getting bored with the anal plunge adam went back and started wandering naked in his suite . He didn't knew what to do next so he just went empty handed and laid beside Tommy and watched him . He was looking at Tommy as he was tired sweating and breathing hardly .Adam put his hand over Tommy making him feel calm after that riot . he whispered , " hey ! Feeling good do you wanna take some rest unless the ultimatum enters you ."

Tommy replied, "There's still more ahhhhhhhhh you seriously surprised me No matter what I started loving you more "

Adam said," I love you too, Thanks for being with me "

Tommy replied, "hey where is your ultimatum huh! Still waiting for it or should I say craving for it "

Adam said , " here it is !"

Adam slowly gets up and asks tommy to turn around .Tommy having no choice just turns around .adam slowly gets over tommy and whispers in tommy's ears , " are you ready ?"

Tommy gives a smirk and replies, " Yes I am get it in"

Adam slowly puts his dick inside when that burning skin touched tommy's bare skin ,tommy had the orgasms that he never felt before . adam lets it go slowly and increases the pace all tommy was doin was groaning . all tommy felt was his love for him and they were sweating because it was becoming hotter .

Suddenly , there was a knock at the door so adam just woke up and asked tommy to wrap himself and wait . He took his velvet robe and covered himself .

Adam opened the door and found out it was his assistant Mr dobrev .

Mr dobrev said , " Sir we have an urgent meeting with Mr fellar chairperson of fellar corps for the powerplant deal, and the meeting is in half an hour sir"

Adam replied, " ok I'll get ready and then call you"

Mr dobrev replied, " as you wish sir"

Tommy was in the bed covered with sheet waiting for adam to continue .when he saw adam coming he was excited and couldn't resist smiling like a freak . But adam was not happy leaving tommy like that he wanted the day to be his. He didn't know what to say to tommy . So he just sat beside tommy and pulled his hair back having a close eye contact and then he kissed him and said , " Hey baby"

Tommy replied , " hey sweetie I have been missing you"

Adam smiled, " I know right I have been too,But I have to go to a meeting so if you don't mind we can continue after that but please don't be mad I promise I'll come back as soon as I can "

After hearing what adam said it was like explosion of dream shattered for tommy but he understood how important work was for adam so he put his palm over adam's face and replied, "hey its ok I know how important it is for you to work I'll wait for you no matter how long cuz I love you that's what I know I love you adam and I'll always support you ."

Adam said, " I love you too and I'll always come after you and will never leave you "

Adam kissed tommy and whispered to him , " atleast I can give a quick shower sex just for you "

Tommy replied , " it would be a pleasure "

They quickly went to take a lil shower sex before adam had to leave for meeting . Adam wore one of his armani 3 piece suit and tommy didn't had clothes so he just took adam's casual tee and wore it it happened to be look like a mini gown for him and he could manage to strut his stuff with whhistled woah you look hot even in my tee .adam kissed him again and said, " I have to go but I'll come as soon as possible baby till then you enjoy I'll ask edward to get your stuffs shifted here "

Tommy replied, " ok baby I'll wait till you come back and continue"

Tommy kissed back and adam left for the meeting . after he saw adam leaving he didn't have a single idea what to do so he just took one of adam's bourbon whiskey and turned on the music and danced .

**sowwy guys I was sick so couldn't continue it so here is the part 2 though hopeyou enjoy it ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Dancing to the music played and getting drunk was so Tommy , He didn't knew how the time passed and when he fell asleep on the couch the room was a total mess .

When Adam came back from the meeting, he noticed Tommy sleeping on the couch safe and sound ,Tommy was still wearing Adam's shirt .Adam smiled and took off his jacket to cover Tommy, he started fondling Tommy ,Tommy wakes up in surprise and notices Adam sitting beside him he simply jumps over Adam and says, "finally you came" . Adam giggles and in a matter of seconds Tommy's on his lap opening his pants Getting his dick out and exclaims "was waiting for you baby !" and points a finger to Adam's chest and started dragging it downward and started kissing the bottom of his belly

Adam said, "oh kitty. I thought you were feeling sleepy!"

Tommy replied. "No you silly!"

Tommy started stripping himself

Adam gasps and said, "you did it! You're wearing lace lingerie that I got for you "

Tommy grins and replies while twirling for Adam, "only for you baby you like it , should I show you more"

Adam in shock, "SURE I like it "

Tommy gets closer to Adam and makes an eye contact making Adam drool and wet inside

Tommy replies, "Upstairs honey there's something waiting for ya"

Adam followed Tommy blindly

Tommy took Adam to the bedroom, Adam saw it was dark and he couldn't understand what was going on. Tommy left Adam wondering in the dark, Suddenly music started it was "ooh lalala "by goldfrapp it was Adam's favorite song there was a centre light and he saw Tommy and the pole and a whip in his hand. He was giving him a striptease Adam was drooling over it. Tommy slowly grooved over the song and slowly removed his panties and showing his tight ass and put his finger in his mouth sucking it. It was making Adam harder and he can feel his dick getting harder inside, Tommy came closer to Adam and grabbed his collar and pushed him closer and gave him a devil smirk Adam went closer and kissed his lips and sucked those juicy lips that was an intimate kiss Adam removed Tommy's bra the only piece of cloth that was left on his body. Tommy striped Adam he tore Adam's shirt getting his bare chest which was covered in sweat then Tommy broke the kiss and took his whip and started whipping Adam making him groan and he was smiling over each time he saw Adam groan in pain. Suddenly Adam took hold of the whip's end and Tommy was standing there in shock and was wondering what's gonna happen next! Adam pulled the whip making Tommy come closer, he grabbed Tommy's ass exclaiming,"It's quite tight love it! ". he made an eye contact and whispered in his ears," I love you no matter what , thanks for everything baby " he then kissed Tommy again and Tommy responded to it Adam laid Tommy on the bed he was on the top and he spread Tommy's legs getting the vision of the beautiful hole waiting for him to enter .He licked it and put his finger inside it tommy felt him inside and exclaimed ," It feels so good I want you inside me please please Fuck me fuck me baby!".

Adam said ," I know you want me but impress me harder to fuck you "

Tommy replied," I want you please fuck me fuck me you asshole "

Adam said," that was not yet convincing me"

Tommy in anger, "STOP TEASING ME JUST FUCK ME YOU IDIOT JUST DO IT"

Adam noticed the sweat over his face and the the hotness inside. He couldn't even resist himself to feel the tight skin of Tommy. But yet it was smart Adam playing adam gave tommy a smirk and left the room . Tommy was shocked after watching Adam leaving the room, tears ran down from his eyes and he collapsed on the floor thinking Adam doesn't like him anymore .

After few minutes Adam came back , Tommy was back to his feet smiling after watching adam .he noticed that adam was hiding something.

Tommy asked, " where were you baby ? I thought you left me you scared me what is it that you are hiding "

Adam gave a smirk and replied, " I just wanted to try something new "

Tommy gasped ," what is it baby"

Adam replied , " I have a plan"

Tommy replied , " what is it "

Adam got closer to tommy , he took his hand and caressed Tommy's face making him blush .

Adam whispered , " how about I tie you to bed "

Tommy whispered back, " do what you like to do with me baby , but _" he stuttered

Adam with concern , " What is it baby tell me "

Tommy took a deep breath and replied , " please don't leave me " tears started falling down his eyes

Adam wiped the tears off and looked him into his eyes, "I won't ever leave you baby you are the bestest thing I have in my life "

Adam kissed Tommy; he took his hand and moved towards the bed. Adam asked Tommy to lie down. Tommy did what Adam asked him to do. Adam now asked Tommy to put his hand above his head. Tommy did what he was asked to do. Adam tied his wrists with the help of a cable wire and tied to the bed, he then tied the left ankle to the left side of the bed and the right ankle to the right side of the bed. Tommy couldn't move his hands and legs. Watching Adam undressing himself made Tommy want more, I took only few minutes for Adam to undress himself. There was Adam naked by the bed. Tommy couldn't wait to feel Adam inside him. Adam bent down and started kissing Tommy's toes then his legs, his thighs leaving butterfly kisses all over he then sucked Tommy's balls and bite it making Tommy groan.

Adam asked , " Feel that baby "

Tommy replied , " Yes , I feel It I want you inside me NOW please baby fuck me fuck me right now "

Adam replied , " wait baby "

Adam moved towards the upperside licking his way he then licked his nipples making him groan he then started sucking it making him groan more making him vulnerable . Tommy couldn't bear the urge to feel him inside him . He felt the pain in his belly wanting him even more .

Tommy cried out , " BABY I WANT YOU RIGHT NOW INSIDE ME PLEASE FUCK ME PLEASE AAHHH!"

Adam replied, "Ok ok there you go baby"

Adam gave a quick masturbation to his dick with the cream pie, he then spitted on Tommy's hole and again put a finger inside it to make way for his dick to enter. Tommy was eager to feel the pain. Adam finally let his dick inside him and heard Tommy groan as it went inside his tight asshole .

Tommy said , "that's it baby just fuck me fuck me HARDER"

Adam replied, " Its still so tight I love it "

Adam moved his hip with a pace having a rhythm Tommy moved his hip picking up the rhythm , It got harder and harder as Adam went faster and faster making it harder for Tommy . Their breath started to get harder. Finally Adam collapsed over Tommy both finding their release Adam lied down over Adam and Tommy could feel his breath getting back to normal. Adam untied him and Tommy curled himself under Adam feeling safe and sound close to him.

**Sorry it took so long to write this part hope you guys like it ;)**


End file.
